Water-soluble organic acids are common ingredients of food compositions where they serve as acidulants, flavoring agents and/or preservatives. Common applications for such materials are in gelatin desert mixes and in powdered beverage mixes. Frequently utilized acids include citric, malic, tartaric and ascorbic. However, such acids have pronounced hygroscopic tendencies and absorb moisture which causes the mixes to cake upon standing. Caking renders the mixes difficult to handle, increases the time required for dissolution and has a strong adverse effect on consumer acceptability.
Attempts have been made to overcome the hygroscopic character of these organic acids by mixing the acid with a protective ingredient or providing acid crystals with a protective coating. For example, see Aeckerle, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,238,149; Lyons, 2,332,735; Schwarzkopf, 1,811,809; Greif, 2,956,926; Greif, 3,131,068; and Gerfely, 3,663,271. It has also been known to coat organic acids which are only slightly soluble with solubility enhancing additives. See Procyk, U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,529.
However, prior art compositions have not been fully satisfactory. Some provided insufficient protection against caking. Others hindered the dissolution of the organic acid when the composition was added to water. Still others left unsightly residues in the form of floating scums or precipitates which settle out from the solution which adversely affected consumer acceptability. Some imparted undesirable taste factors. It would be highly desirable if an organic acid composition could be provided which would not be subject to these disadvantages.